In Too Deep
by msforevertwiheart
Summary: "Do you not understand the feelings I have for you? Or why I have been here putting up with your problems for all these years Bella? He left you and went off to college in California. He doesn't love you the way I do and he never did." Please read
1. Clumsy

Prologue June 5, 2010

"Do you not understand the feelings I have for you? Or why I have been here putting up with your problems for all these years Bella? He left you and went off to college in California. He doesn't love you the way I do and he never did."

I sat there speechless. Jacob has been my best friend since we started high school. He was there for me when no one else was. So how can he stand here with a gun to his head proclaiming his love for me? He already knew how I feel about him. I love Jacob. Don't get me wrong, but Edward has my heart and soul. Why would my best friend put me in this no win situation. Who do I save my best friend or the love of my life?

Chapter 1 September 4, 2007

" So it's your first day of high school Bells" stated Charlie, "look I want you to put this in your book bag, it would really take a lot of stress off of your old man knowing that you can defend yourself."

"Thanks dad" I replied. Pepper spray was really unnecessary. Charlie was frightened of the big city life. I guess moving from a small town called Forks to Chicago was not a bright idea. Hey change was good though. I was nervous and excited for my first day of school. I would be attending Lane Tech High School on the north side of Chicago. I heard of the school as being called the "school of champions" before. That rep wouldn't last long once clumsy Isabella Swan walked through the door. That was for sure. My dad snapped me out of my thoughts by telling me to get out the car before I would be late on my first day.

I could blame the stares of thousands of teenagers or the fact that I was being dropped off in a Ford escape police truck much too high up for my liking on my fall, but I will blame it on my clumsy nature that as soon as I stepped out of the truck, I fell face first. I was preparing myself to meet the concrete when two sturdy arms caught me by the waist just in time.

By this time my dad had made his way over to the passenger side of the truck.

"Are you okay Bells?" His voice held a hint of worry. I don't understand why he always was concerned. I always managed to fall at least twice every hour of the day.

" Yeah I'm fine dad….um" I replied confused by the look on Charlie's face

" Hello sir or um officer. I'm Edward Cullen." sang the velvety, smooth voice. Please don't faint Bella I kept telling myself. Today was definitely going to be interesting…

" Nice to meet you boy," my dad replied giving Edward a firm and pointed hand shake.

" Thanks for catching my girl there. She seems to always find it easy to trip on air" he chuckled.

" No problem sir, I remember how I fell on my first day of school in front of everyone walking up the stairs to meet in the auditorium for freshman orientation." Edward replied

" Oh so what year are you Edward?" My dad questioned. I was glad he asked because I was quite curious myself. Although I kept my eyes to the ground, unable to look at the face that belonged to the beautiful voice I heard.

" I am a sophomore sir." Answered Edward.

" Oh well maybe you can show my Bells around for today being that you are an upperclassmen so that she won't get lost her first day of school, if it's not too much to ask" Charlie added

" Oh no sir I would love to show Bella around. Lane is a very big school and it can get frustrating learning your way around. I mean if You don't mind…?" He asked looking directly at me.

Oh great. Now I have no choice but to look at him in the face if I don't want to come off rude. I mentally prepared myself for the huge stab to myself esteem. But I was not prepared that well you could say. This specimen that stood before me had the beauty of another world. He was tall and lean. He had gorgeous bronze hair that was untamed but was calling for my fingers to run through it. He had a radiant or dazzling, yes dazzling smile with the most white teeth I had ever seen. The killer part was his eyes. They were green. No emerald green to be exact and bore into mine as if trying to discover my deepest secrets. I was so overwhelmed by his beauty that I didn't hear him or Charlie saying my name.

" Bella…?" the velvety voice sang " Would you like me to show you around and help you get to your classes?"

" Um.. Sure. That would be great. I have no idea how to read this map they gave me at orientation." I dumbfounded replied.

" Okay I think I can help you with that. Once you get the hang of it you won't even need that map." He said smiling brightly at me

" Well you kids better get going then," interrupted Charlie " Have a good day bells and I will be here to pick you up. I'll text you if anything comes up and you have to take the bus. Do you remember the way to get home?

" Yes dad I remember dad. Thanks and have a great day catching the bad guys. Be safe" I replied

" Always am Bells. Oh and nice meeting you Edward. I look forward to seeing you around." Added Charlie

" Of course sir. Have a great day and nice meeting you as well'" Edward said

I glared at Charlie for his last comment. _I look forward to seeing you around._ How embarrassing. I saved a mental note to discuss that with him later. But all of that flew to the sky with the birds when this gorgeous boy turned to me and said" Are you ready for the first day of high school?" He questioned with a smirk

" I think so." I said returning the smirk.

This was definitely going to be an interesting day. Already this boy had turned me upside down. I was smirking and flirting doing things that Bella Swan never did. I guess I was ready to see how high school would be with this Edward Cullen charming me.


	2. Lunch Date

**Author's note:** Sorry it took me long to reply. I have a busy schedule and my goal is to update twice a week so we will see how that goes. But enjoy my lovely readers. And by the way I wrote this chapter because of my burst of energy after watching the NBA finals game 3 go LAKERS I am a huge Lakers fan so YAY!

* * *

_I glared at Charlie for his last comment. I look forward to seeing you around. How embarrassing. I saved a mental note to discuss that with him later. But all of that flew to the sky with the birds when this gorgeous boy turned to me and said" Are you ready for the first day of high school?" He questioned with a smirk_

_"I think so." I said returning the smirk._

_This was definitely going to be an interesting day. Already this boy had turned me upside down. I was smirking and flirting doing things that Bella Swan never did. I guess I was ready to see how high school would be with this Edward Cullen charming me._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

My first day of high school went surprisingly well thanks to Edward Cullen. He was really nice and patient with me. He was definitely right: Lane Tech was really confusing. Whose bright idea was it to put even numbered classrooms on one side of the building and odds on the other side of the building? Well anyway I had a great day overall. Edward was very popular, being that he was on the baseball team. He introduced me to his friends and his very hyper sister Alice. I can just hear her shrill voice in my ear from this afternoon at lunch.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen. We're going to be great friends."

"Um…hi I'm Bella nice to err meet you." I stuttered

"Don't mind her; she's my little annoying sister who apparently doesn't know how important first impressions are." Edward said

"Whatever Edward I am only trying to get to know my future sister in law I mean can I at least…" Alice stated

"Alice please shut up now. For such a tiny person, you really can strike a nerve" Edward cutted in

"So um Alice are you a freshman?" I questioned hoping they didn't detect the nervousness in my voice and the deep red forming on my cheeks.

"Yes I am. You are too right/ I mean Edward never mentioned you before." She questioned

"Um yes. I just met Edward today actually, due to my natural clumsiness." I replied

Edward chuckled beside me and put his arm around my shoulders lightly. I tried hard not to look into his eyes, but they were so mesmerizing. Unfortunately, the blonde guy standing next to Alice decided to cut in.

"So Edward I didn't know you liked hanging around the freshies so much." the blonde guy said

"Well Jasper if you and pixie would not have left me this morning, I never would've had the pleasure to meet Bella, so thank you from the bottom of my heart." Edward replied with a hint of sarcasm.

I was so lost in this conversation and I guess Edward sensed my uneasiness because he said,

"Bella please excuse me for being rude, this is Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. He is a junior and is also on the baseball team. He has a mental problem and you sometimes have to…"

Alice slapped Edward on the arm causing him to wince and me to nearly spit out the vitamin water I was drinking.

"Stupid stupid stupid." Alice said, "And to think he is the oldest. Bella don't mind jasper. He does not have a mental disorder Edward is just envious that Jasper is the best player on the baseball team." she said, while smiling up at Jasper.

"Well it was nice meeting you Bella, I hope the Cullen siblings haven't scared you off." said Jasper.

"It was nice meeting you too, Jasper and no, they didn't scare me off. I am actually enjoying all of this." I replied

"Edward you guys should really head back in to the school. Go through door m. We wouldn't want our little freshmen getting in trouble for eating lunch off campus." Said Jasper.

He then gave Alice a much too personal kiss and walked off towards Clark Park. He must have had pe next or something. The velvety voice captured me from my lingering thoughts.

"You two ready?" He questioned.

"Of course brother let's go. I can't be late to my next class because I already have the seat I want in mind." Alice chimed

I couldn't help but giggle at Alice's determination to get through the crowd of students in four minutes time.

"Why are you smiling Bella? What's so funny?" Edward asked

"Alice. I am in shock of how swiftly and efficiently she moves through the halls. I wish I had that much grace." I replied

"Well I don't because if you were that graceful, you wouldn't need me around."

Sure enough as he said those words, I tripped on air and he caught me by the waist.

"By the time this school year is over, I will owe you big time." I said

"You can pay me by simply being my friend Bella." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"I think I can handle that." I said

"Well good then." He replied.

Just then the bell rang and I shot him an apologetic look.

"Hey I will meet you at your locker after 8th period" He shouted while walking backwards through the hall.

"Okay" was all I could reply before he disappeared around the corner. I spent 7th period daydreaming about falling and Edward's hands around my waist. What a way to spend your time!

* * *

**review my lovlies!**


	3. Emerald Eyes

**Disclaimer: I apologize for not mentioning this previously, Stephanie Meyer owns all character. I am just borrowing :)**

**Author's note: I know, I know. It has been a very very long time since I've updated. Honestly there is no excuse in the world. I could say I had writers block or that school got in the way, but honestly, i lost inspiration. But I am back and back with a vengeance so please stick with me and I promise not to desert you again. I am so excited to see where this story is going. We won't get to the prologue for a while, but trust me, its gonna be good!**

* * *

Chapter 3-Emerald eyes

Not to my surprise. Edward stayed true to his word and met me at my locker after 8th period. He looked so happy and I was confused as to why.

"Hey Bella" He said in his smooth voice.

"Hi. Didn't expect to see you here." I responded sarcastically.

" So what do you think of Lane? Can you see yourself being here for the next four years?" He questioned me while staring at me with those emerald eyes.

"Emerald!" I stupidly blurted out. Sometimes my mind forgets to filter my thoughts before my mouth speaks.

" What? Bella are you even listening to me? Earth to Bella." He said sounding concerned.

" I'm sorry it's just that I've been trying to figure out what shade of green your eyes were and it finally dawned on me. They're emerald right?" I said. I was really digging myself an early grave. Maybe if I walk away now I can save myself from more humiliation. Unfortunately, he cut into my escape plan.

" Wow you're the first person to even notice that. Yeah they are emerald. Its nothing special, ya'know" He said

" Edward your eyes are special. I know I've only known you for a day but when you first looked at me, I felt as if you were looking through me. It was unexplainable. Oh my gosh I am making a complete fool of myself. Stupid me. Forget everything I just said please. Look I gotta go. My dad is probably waiting for me. And I don't wanna…." i rambled

" Bella stop rambling please. The feeling is mutual. I know that I've only known you for a day, but you intrigue me. And I love how you pay attention o the little details. And you're getting a ride home with Jasper, Alice and I. So relax please." Edward stated, immediately calming me down.

" Ok sorry I freaked out on you for a while there. I guess things are fine….for now. Truce?" I asked innocently

" Yeah truce" Edward laughed.

I was glad that somebody was finding this situation funny, because I was focusing intently on breathing. Edward Cullen was definitely bad for my health. Things were really looking up for me. And to think I thought high schol would be terrible. My first day was beautiful and filled with emerald.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
